


Oh, sunny one

by dragonq666



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonq666/pseuds/dragonq666
Summary: Why did Dinah sing 'I'm in love with you'?
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Oh, sunny one

"D?"

  
Dinah looked up from the shopping list. Those damned suppliers have decided to raise their prices again. Business at the bar is going well, of course, and they're getting a fair amount of revenue, but... Dinah is not a billionaire and can't just sell a couple of her diamonds. So, this whiskey will have to be abandoned. And Laurel loves it so much...

  
She shook her head, freeing herself from her thoughts. Laurel was standing next to the counter where Dinah was sitting, and she looked... hesitant?

  
"Laurel? Everything okay?"

  
"Um, yes, it's just..." the woman hesitated, rubbing her chin.

  
Something definitely happened.

  
Dinah turned completely around and stood up, looking anxiously at her roommate. She had never seen her like this before.

  
"You can tell me, it's all right. You forgot to turn off the water again, and we got the whole apartment flooded?"

  
Laurel shifted her weight from one foot to the other, then straightened up and looked Dinah straight in the eye.

  
"When I first walked into your bar a month ago, you were singing 'Sunny'. But the line is 'I love you', not 'I'm in love with you'. Why did you change your words?"

  
"Is it that important? Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

  
Laurel nodded.

  
'Seriosly?' Dinah thought.

  
"Well, you know... Being in love and loving are completely different things. When you love, it's more... quietly, I don't know, settled down. You already know that your feeling is strong and time-tested. And when you're in love, everything is so bright, sparkling, like... like a rainbow. I like this state better, it's more inspiring."

  
"A rainbow?" Laurel asked.

  
Dinah ran a hand through her hair, tangling her fingers a little and biting her lip. This conversation seemed to make more sense than it seemed at first.

  
"Yes. Everything is colourful, multicoloured. You have to feel it, pass it through yourself to understand it."

  
Dinah understood. In her life, she had fallen in love, and each time it was like the first time. She wanted to laugh, smile all the time, fly... And in a way, she was flying, as if she had grown wings behind her, and she was like a feather that flutters easily into the air at the slightest gust of wind. When you are in love, the world becomes better, cleaner, brighter for you. Yes, she had fallen in love, and she remembered what it was like. Now it was the same.

  
Laurel hesitated, and looked as if she wanted to say something very personal, and therefore struggled with herself, since she usually hid her thoughts.

  
"Yes, I... I understand. It's magical. But still, it looked like you changed the line at the last moment when you saw me. I just want to hear it, D."

  
"Why? You know perfectly well why I did it."

  
But Laurel wasn't sure. Her life was not what anyone would call easy, and everyone she loved and who seemed to love her back left Laurel, and she was left alone time after time. Laurel thought it was because she didn't deserve to be loved and had to spend the rest of her life alone. But then she met Dinah... It was really important for her to hear this.

  
"Laurel, you are my sun. I'm in love with you, I love you with all my heart and soul."

  
"Okay," a happy smile appeared on Laurel's face.

  
She thought, no, she knew that this time, with Dinah, it would be different. Dinah would not betray her, would not disappear from her life, disappearing into a wavering fog. She will be there. Laurel doesn't need more than that.

  
"I... I love you too. And, D... Maybe I forgot to turn off the water again..."

  
"Laurel!"


End file.
